Daten: Welcome to the Institute of War
by B1NARD1
Summary: "It's never a good thing when a Zaunite gets his hands on powerful magic. I am an example of that." Daten, the Zaunite Archangel, comes to the institute in search of change, and revenge. Through his experiences as a champion, he will makes allies and enemies alike. But none of it matters, because his true goal still stands. Rated M for graphic violence.


**A/N: ...I'm sorry guys. xD I couldn't resist the urge. So now I've got 4 incomplete stories... :P My priority will be Welcome to Berk after this little chapter, so after I get a chapter of that out, next is A New Era, followed by Gerudo's Feint. I know there are a few new champion fanfics for League, but I promise you, you'll like this one. :D And without further adieu, LET'S DO THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. All rights go to Riot Inc.**

**Chapter One**

Welcome to the League of Legends

The white haired man walked onwards for what seemed like an eternity, his wings already too tired to continue flying. The man's black leather jacket was worn out and his pants had grown dull over time. He didn't care, however. His goal was to make it to the Institute of War to become a champion in the League of Legends. He had been traveling for a day now, desperate to reach his destination. The grand building could be seen in the distance, many enchanted crystals floating around it. Upon seeing the magnificent structure, the man broke out into a run, forgetting all fatigue he had just a moment ago. He saw a few summoners scattered around the area as he ran through the doors. Upon entering, the room was just as captivating as the view outside, if not more. The carpet was vibrantly coloured, lanterns lining the walls with a beautiful blue flame on each one. Before he could take in more of the sight, a person cloaked in indigo came up to him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The person asked, revealing a soft female voice.

"I am here to serve in the Fields of Justice as a champion." The man said, not bothering with any other introductions.

"Oh, is that so? I will check with the high summoners to see if you may be admitted." The woman replied. "Please follow me." She turned on her heel, and walked out of the main room through another door, leading the man to another area. "We recently received a champion by the name of Lucian. It's wonderful to see people wish to join us so greatly." She said, still walking through several rooms, each of them with more breath-taking decorations.

The duo eventually made it to rather large double doors, obviously housing something important behind them. "Here we are. Please approach the high summoners with respect." The woman said, opening the door with magic. The room inside was larger than anything that the man had seen so far, having several pillars and enchanted crystals floating about, much like the ones outside. Granted, these were smaller but still as amazing.

"High summoners," The woman began. "we have a wanderer seeking to join the League of Legends as a champion."

"Is that so?" One of the summoners sitting on a podium said. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that these summoners' cloaks were dark red, instead of the typical indigo. They also sounded stronger than other summoners. "Well then, what is your name, wanderer?"

"My name?" The man said quietly. Through his journey after the events that had brought him to seek out the Institute, he never thought of what he wished to be called. He then remembered learning a little of the Ionian language, and remembered one particular phrase. "My name is Daten."

"I see. That is a nice name." The summoner said. "Before we begin to see if you are worthy to become a champion, I must ask. Are you of the same race as Kayle and Morgana? That is, if you know who I am referring to."

"I do know who you are referring to." Daten stated, trying to avoid looking offended from the inquiry. "However, I am not of their species. These wings are unnatural and a result of terrible magics."

The high summoner seemed unfazed by the statement, clearly because of the lore that all of the other champions bring. He stood up and continued speaking. "Well, we shall decide whether or not you are worthy of serving on the Fields of Justice by analyzing your skills and abilities. Please follow your guide." He said, gesturing to the summoner that had brought Daten to this room.

"Thank you, High Summoner..."

"Phreak. High Summoner Phreak at your service." The man said.

"Thank you, High Summoner Phreak." Daten said, turning to follow the regular summoner. Once they exited the room and the doors closed, the woman began speaking.

"You should be happy, the High Summoners are considering you to be a champion!" She said, slightly happily.

Daten wanted to point out that the keyword in that sentence was considering, but he simply let the young summoner have her happiness. They backtracked through certain rooms they had already been in until they went a different path in one of the rooms.

"This will lead you to the summoning platform. Since you are not yet bound to the Institute, only the High Summoners may summon you here. They will examine your skills and make their decision whether or not you are to be admitted into the League of Legends. I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Daten."

"Thank you, summoner." He said, walking through the path she had designated and reached a circular platform with many runes engraved into it. He stepped into the middle reluctantly and immediately, a blue light obstructed his vision and he felt his body becoming weightless. In an insstant, he was out of the Institute and now upon some sort of field. "What in Valoran is this..." Daten said, looking around the immediate area, seeing some stone walls and vegetation. He quickly identified the area as the Twisted Treeline.

"Hello, Daten." A voice rang from behind him. Standing there, was High Summoner Phreak with two other summoners, cloaked in red as he was. "This is but one of our Fields of Justice. Currently, we have reserved this area for your examination. Should we deem you worthy, you will be allowed to serve as a champion. If we do not, you will have no choice but to return to your home."

Daten internally swore as he had no home to return to, so he had to be accepted into the Institute. "I am ready. What would you have me do first?"

"As you may know, all champions have at the very least, five special abilities they possess." Phreak began. Their passive ability, their immediate ability (Q), an effect ability (W), a special ability (E), and finally an ultimate (R). First, what we shall do is gauge what you are capable of doing and form your abilities to be used in the Fields of Justice with that. We will start with your passive ability. What would you wish for that to be?" Phreak asked, finishing his speech.

Daten thought about the abilities that he possesses, drawing from his experience throughout his life and even along his journey to the Institute. There were many things he could pick from, but one in particular stood out to him. "I think I may have one in mind. In my recent battles, I've noticed that when my opponents are close to defeating me, my own magical aura causes damage to them, as if to protect me."

Phreak turned his head to one of the summoners at his side, conversing about some topic that Daten couldn't hear, most likely his suggestion for a passive. After several moments, they both finished and turned back to the rather confused man standing before them. "We will adjust this slightly, but we allow this to be your passive on the Fields of Justice." Daten mentally sighed, being relieved at the news. "And now for your immediate ability. This will generally be some sort of attack on your opponent, however it does not have to be. What would you like for this ability to be?"

"May I demonstrate this one?" Daten asked.

Without a word, one wolf appeared infront of him, being likely spawned by Phreak. It growled at Daten, but made no attempt at attacking him. He began channeling magic into his palm, forming a small white orb. He threw it at the wolf standing before him, killing it upon contact. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Yes, it will. Many champions have an attack of that sort, especially Ryze. However, there is nothing wrong with this." Phreak said, emotion being unable to find through his hood and unchanging voice. "Next is your effect ability. Originally, this was typically an attack that put an effect on the enemy, such as a slow or armor reduction. However, some champions recently have taken to making this somewhat of a second passive ability or a buff. Whatever you decide is perfectly fine."

"I do have an idea for this one as well. If you may, I'd like to demonstrate this one as well. A target will not be needed." Daten said, attempting to be formal with the High Summoners. Phreak extended his hand, as if to allow Daten to do what he wishes. The latter raised his wings which had remained stationary for this time. Daten then began running and took flight with his wings, hovering over the ground. His speed noticeably increased as he made a short lap around the field.

"Ah, now this can be classified as a buff. We will adjust this slightly as well, but this will be admitted."

Daten smirked slightly. Things were beginning to bode well for him, if he continued impressing the High Summoners like this, he might be admitted.

"Onto your special ability. You can get as creative as you want with this one." Phreak explained.

"May I please have a wolf for this?" Daten asked. Without a word, Phreak summoned a wolf infront of him. Daten gave a short nod of thanks and raised his wings again dark energy channeling through them, facing the wolf. He flapped his wings, causing the energy to release in the form of two streaks. They both flew towards the wolf, striking it, causing the effect of a slow underneath its feet. It didn't die from the attack, however so it ran towards Daten, prompting him to throw a ball of energy at it, finishing it off.

"A slow, I see. Interesting. Well, we will not need to adjust this one so we can move on to your ultimate. Now, be aware that we will base the cooldown of your ultimate on the power of it."

"I understand. I'd recommend standing back, however." Daten informed them.

The High Summoners did so, and Daten took a deep breath to prepare his ability. He threw his head back and let out a cry of rage, violent energy being dispersed from his magical aura, slowly transforming his light grey wings a deep black, his white hair turning dark and his light, unblemished skin being covered with dark runes. The transformation lasted for 3 short seconds until he rested his head and looked at the summoners, showing emotion for the first time. And their emotion was nothing less than surprised.

"In this form, I'm far more powerful. However, the longer I stay like this, the more corrupted I become, eventually causing me to go wild. So as a result, I can only stay like this for minutes at a time." Daten explained.

"I... see." Phreak said uneasily. "We will give this ability a moderately long cooldown due to its damage output and the fact that it buffs you as well."

"Right." Daten said, bowing his head to change back into his original form. He let out a deep breath, his hair and wings turning back to a light colour and the dark runes dissipating from his body.

"Well, your final test to determine if you are worthy enough to be a champion shall be the following. We will have you fight on the Fields of Justice in several different roles and based on your performance, we will see if you are fit to be a champion. If you are, we will take how you did at each role and classify you." Phreak explained. "For now, we will allow you to temporarily rest in one of the wings of the Institute."

"Thank you." Daten said, smiling slightly.

"We will place you within the Mage wing. Tomorrow, we will test your abilities on Summoner's Rift. The best of luck to you." Phreak said, raising a hand up to Daten. The latter now became engulfed in a bright light and was returned to the platform from which he was summoned. A summoner cloaked in purple was standing there, as if awaiting his return.

"Welcome back, wanderer." The summoner said, proving to be someone different from the one that he had met before. "The High Summoners have instructed me to lead you to the Mage wing."

"How did they..." Daten began. "Nevermind."

"Please follow me." The summoner said.

"Actually, is there any place I can get food? My long trip has made me quite hungry."

"Very well. I will lead you to the cafe."

Unlike the last summoner, this one was silent throughout the short trip, only speaking again when the two arrived at the cafe. "Here you are. I will wait for you to be done." He said before walking out.

Daten walked over to the counter where food was on display, spoons and prongs sitting in the bowls, allowing people to take whatever food they wish. He picked up a spoon from a bowl containing rice, visibly made exotically, likely from Ionia. He put a small amount of it into his tray that he had taken and moved on to other bowls at the counter. He picked up some seasoned meat, likely just simple wolf meat. He looked around at what was there and added a few select things to his tray, eventually getting to the person behind the counter, picking up a flask with a red liquid inside.

"That'll be 540 gold." The yordle salesman said. Daten searched in his pocket for some spare gold, eventually finding enough after several moments. He paid out the money for the food and walked off in search of a table. He saw a few champions, some that he instantly recognized. At a far away table, he noticed Gragas and Jax each having a drink of Graggy. Another champion he recognized as Vladimir was over by a table towards the middle finishing off a dark red liquid from a wine glass, most likely blood considering his background. Daten walked towards a table nearby him, accidentally bumping in Vlad as the latter attempted to get up.

"Pay attention, fool." The vampire hissed, almost dropping the glass. Without another word, he walked off, leaving Daten still standing there.

"Well, isn't it someone's time of the month. As if he's not always like that." Daten said to himself, placing his food down at a table.

He ate in silence, his eyes wandering around the cafe to look for any other champions he knew. He noticed a large man in a metal suit, after a few moments identifying him as Nautilus, the Titan of the Depths. He was talking to man holding a gun, which after many moments of pondering, he figured out to be Graves. Daten focused his attention elsewhere, and found Ahri flirting with a summoner, as per the usual. He finished his food quite quickly after that and walked out, searching for his guide.

He happened to be waiting outside of the cafe patiently, leaning against a wall. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I am."

"Then please follow me."

Just as the last time, the summoner was silent throughout the trip, only speaking again when they finally reached the Mage's wing. "Here we are. We ask that you refrain from injuring any fellow champions, no matter your past."

"Right." Daten said, watching the summoner as he walked back from where they had come from. He opened the door and walked through to find a rather spacious room, magical orbs floating around. The first thing he noticed was Kayle, the Judicator sitting down on an enchanted bench, her helmet off. Morgana was rather far from her on the other side of the room, clearly avoiding eye contact with her. They both looked towards the opened door to see Daten standing there, his wings resting idle. The three angels stood in silence, staring at one another.

"Well, this is awkward." Daten stated, breaking the silence.

"Quite." Kayle said.

"All first impressions aside, my name is Daten. I have been assigned to this wing by Phreak."

"A new champion? I don't know why the High Summoner would consider you. You look weak." Morgana snapped smugly.

"Let's put some test to those words." Daten retorted, summoning an orb in his hand. Before conflict arose, he remembered his guide's words. He dissipated the orb, turning his back on Morgana. "Forget it, you're not worth the effort." Daten said quickly, before the fallen angel could retaliate.

Morgana scoffed in response and said, "I hope I see you on the fields. Then I will be able to show you what true power means."

Daten rolled his eyes and passed Kayle, walking off towards the rooms. He noticed a few were open, some of them empty. One of them in particular was open, and inside happened to be Lux, the Lady of Luminosity. She seemingly noticed him since she turned her head to the ajar door. "Oh, hi!" Lux said cheerfully. "Are you a new champion?"

Daten slightly froze up at the immediate enthusiasm. He regained his sense and responded, "Tomorrow, I'm testing to become a champion."

"Oh, that's interesting!" Lux chimed. "Well, what's your name?"

"Daten."

"That's a nice name. I'm Lux!" She responded, still keeping her happy-go-lucky attitude. It was hard to believe that this girl was a dangerous killer on Summoner's Rift.

"Nice to meet you, then." Daten said, walking further down into the hall-way. Another opened door had someone in it, this one was a person who Daten did not recognize at first. A dark coloured bird sat on his shoulder, his back being turned from the door. He seemed to be looking at a map, with several darts on it. Clearly, whoever he was, he was a commander of some sort. _Commander..._ Daten though to himself. With that word, he realized who this was. This man was Jericho Swain, Noxus' leader and easily one of the most cruel people in all of Runeterra.

"What do you want, boy?" Swain said harshly, not bothering to turn from his map.

"Uh... Nothing." Daten replied, slightly uneasy.

"Then go away. Your presence is annoying."

"Huh. Guess Vlad's not the only Noxian with social problems." Daten said quietly, but loud enough for Swain to hear him.

"What did you say?!" Swain shouted, whipping around to face Daten, prompting the latter to run further down the hallway.

Several more rooms contained mages, but Daten preferred not to meet them yet and was more focused on finding wherever it is he would be staying until his test. After walking a little, he saw an elderly man with a particularly large mechanism on his back. _Zilean, the Chronokeeper... _Daten thought, approaching him.

"Hello, hello!" Zilean greeted the boy. "Phreak has informed me to await your arrival here."

"Right." Daten responded blankly, not being surprised in the slightest.

"Here is where you will be staying." Zilean said, directing his attention to the closed door he was standing next to. "Feel free to make yourself at home." He then floated away, leaving Daten there.

He opened the door to find a clean, but almost completely empty room. The only thing there was a bed and a small desk with a levitating chair. "Well, isn't this spacious." Daten joked to himself.

"You can customize it more after you become a champion." A voice came from behind him.

Daten whipped around to see Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox standing there. He internally swore. "I assumed as such." He responded simply, trying to avoid any prolonged conversation with Ahri for the reason of her typical seductive ways.

She giggled at his behavior before speaking again. "You don't have to be so nervous. I don't bite." Ahri said, saying the last part slightly seductively.

"Who said I'm nervous?"

"I did."

"Well I'm not." Daten said, turning away from Ahri and walking towards his bed.

"Whatever you say." She teased, walking away. She made a point to have one of her tails wave to him, seemingly saying goodbye.

Daten sighed and fell into his bed. It was still quite early, but he felt the need to rest, especially after his day long trip to the Institute. He looked up at his blank ceiling for a few seconds before closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to claim him.

* * *

Daten woke up to notice that it was in the middle of the night, his indication being that there was no sound aside from the snoring of some champions. He had forgotten to close his door when he fell asleep, but luckily it seems no one bothered him nor his room. He got up from his bed and walked outside of his room, closing the door once he was in the hall. He walked down towards the open space where he first met Morgana and Kayle, deciding to use his wings this time. Due to the fact that some of the mages around the area weren't particularly human, some of them didn't need sleep and were awake, their doors open. They disregarded Daten, however.

Once he was at the lounging room, he noticed another hallway that led to a kitchen. He ignored it for now, directing his attention to someone sitting on a chair in the room. Whoever it was, their skin was purple and they had a large scroll strapped to their back. Daten identified the person as Ryze, who seemed to be reading a book as per the usual.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping like everyone else, Ryze?" Daten said quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone else.

"I could say the same for you." He replied, not bothering to turn around.

"Well, I actually just woke up. I can't really see how that book is so interesting."

"This book happens to be one that can tell me that those wings aren't natural." Ryze snapped back, defending his tome.

"Touche." Daten said. "Well then, I look forward to facing you."

Ryze scoffed, still not lifting his head from his book.

Daten sat down on a couch and looked at a flat crystalline board that rested on a table infront of the couch. He picked it up and it began glowing, showing one match currently occurring with the word "Spectate" underneath it. Daten hit the spectate button with his finger and the match covered the entirety of the board, revealing the names of the champions currently fighting. On the blue team, there was an Ionian called Irelia top-lane, Hecarim in the jungle, Vladimir middle-lane, and Karma and Graves bottom-lane. On the purple team, Darius was top-lane, Nunu in the jungle, a snake with a woman's upper body known as Cassiopia middle-lane, and Sona with the newest champion, Lucian bottom-lane.

The match was quite eventful, many ganks being made, kills occurring on both sides, and several team-fights. The match ended with the purple team winning just barely as a result of winning a team-fight and proceeding to take out every tower they could. By the time it was over, Daten turned around to see Ryze was gone and that it was nearing dawn. He set down the crystal tablet and walked outside of the wing, heading towards where the summoning platform was yesterday. As he got closer to it, he saw the champions from the last game leaving the area, some of them quite unhappy and some of them conversing.

He made it to the summoning platform, stepping onto it and awaiting to be sent to wherever it was his test would be. After waiting for several minutes, he was finally engulfed in a blue light and re-appeared on a similar platform at Summoner's Rift. No one else was around, but he heard Phreak's voice inside his head.

"_Thank you for coming, Daten. I will explain your first test to you._" Phreak "said." _"We will have you go to the middle-lane for this match. There are no summoners for this test so you will have complete control over your actions."_

"Okay." Daten said, taking in all the information.

_"Allow me to explain the changes we have made to your abilities on the Fields." _Phreak began. _"Your immediate ability has had its total damage reduced, and we have taken to naming it 'Redemption.' Your effect ability has had little changes made to it, so it simply allows you to move faster. In addition, it also removes any slowing effects from you. For this reason, however we have given it a 15 second cooldown. We have named this 'Take Flight.'"__  
_

"Understood."

Phreak went on. _"Your special ability has had its damage somewhat weakened, due to its slowing effect. We have named this 'Crippling Sorrow.' As for your ultimate, we made more changes to this than your other abilities. We have allowed it to still do damage as you are transforming, although we have made it so every second, there is a discharge of energy, foes taking more damage for each consecutive discharge they received."_ Phreak paused, allowing Daten to take in what he had said.

"Okay, go on."

_"If they are to take all three discharges, they are stunned for a short period of time. Your transformation can be interrupted by stuns, knock-ups, as well as fears. You are immune to taunts and snares, however. If you are to complete your transformation, you have increased ability power, mana regeneration, and crowd control effects are not as effective on you. You also have increased magic resist, however you are still vulnerable to physical damage."_

"Right." Daten said, attempting to keep up with everything Phreak is saying.

_"Your ultimate has been made so that it lasts for 15 seconds, allowing you to deal some damage before it wears off. If you wish to transform back before the 15 seconds, you may. It has been given a 3 minute cooldown with the name 'Malevolence.'"_

Daten smiled, pleased with the name of the ability.

_"Finally, your passive ability has been named 'Vengeance' and changed so that if you die, enemies within a certain radius of you receive magic damage over time. Additionally, the enemy that killed you receives the magic damage, even if they are at a range from you. Now that you have an explanation for your abilities, I will summon the other champions for you to begin the match. Your abilities use ability power and mana, so choose your items wisely."_

With that, Phreak's voice disappeared from Daten's head and several other champions were summoned by Daten's side. Nocturne, Miss Fortune, Nami and Garen, their names being shown through an illusion above their heads. They walked over to a short yordle, talking to him and buying things from him. Daten walked over and looked at the items he had for sale. Several of them looked appealing, but he couldn't afford most of them.

_"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!" _The announcer's voice rang.

Daten refocused his attention to the shopkeeper, still trying to decide what he should buy.

"You're a mage." Miss Fortune said. "Buy a Doran's Ring and some potions."

Daten looked for what she had described and found an item called Doran's Ring. He bought it along with two health potions. "Thank you." He said to Miss Fortune.

"Don't mention it, kid." With that, she ran off to bottom lane along with Nami.

He slipped on the ring, feeling power surging through him. He put the two potions in his pockets, running off to the middle-lane.

"You, boy." An eerie voice came from behind Daten. He turned around to find it was Nocturne. "I need you to help me in killing the ancient golem."

Daten shrugged and followed Nocturne to an alcove, likely where the Ancient Golem would be. _"Minions have spawned!" _They waited for a short amount of time before the large golem, along with two small lizards, were summoned. Daten began attacking the golem, along with Nocturne. After a while, Nocturne put an "arm" infront of Daten, signaling him to back off.

"You may go." Nocturne said.

Daten ran off to his lane, slightly weakened after taking some attacks from the large creature. In his lane already, there were small blue creatures, some holding clubs and others holding wands. They were attacking purple variants of them, coming from the other side of the lane. Daten deemed them to be minions and began attacking the purple ones. He killed one of them himself, a number showing up as he did in the form of an illusion, the same that displayed his fellow champions' names. He witnessed one of his minions kill an enemy variant, but the same effect didn't happen. He began killing more minions before his lane opponent came into view, so happening to be Ryze.

"Ryze. What an unpleasant surprise." Daten taunted, continuing to kill minions.

"Unpleasant? I'll show you unpleasant!" Ryze retorted, charging a ball of electricity in his hand. "Can you handle this?" He taunted back, sending a lightning bolt Daten's way.

The latter dodged it, returning it with a white orb of his own. It struck Ryze, a red bar showing up over his head, losing a small fraction of it. The illusion lingered for a few moments before disappearing.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Daten taunted, returning to killing minions.

Ryze grunted in frustration before following suit, killing the blue minions. This carried on for a time until Ryze began getting slightly more aggressive, trying to hit Daten with some attacks. He dodged a few of them, but he took some damage. Ryze managed to land one of his snares on him, rooting him down. Out of the corner of his eye, Daten saw a large anchor heading towards him. It struck him, wrapping around his body. He was pulled to face a man in a large metal suit, being Nautilus who was ganking.

"Shit!" Daten swore, taking extra damage from Nautilus' riptide. As soon as he could move, he unfolded his wings, flying away from the two. He threw back his crippling sorrow, slowing them down. The illusion popped up over their heads, showing Nautilus' health barely touched and Ryze's down to half. Daten's own health showed up infront of him, being quite low. He decided to recall to the base, raising his wings. He felt the magic of a recall coming upon him, even though there were no summoners. He deemed it to be Phreak and flew up high into the sky, landing down at the summoning platform.

Daten looked to see how much gold he had, yet another illusion showing up on his arm, showing his 904 gold. He skimmed over what items he could purchase and picked up an eerie tome named the Fiendish Codex for 820 gold. With his remaining gold, he bought two health potions. He once again pocketed the health potions but when he picked up the tome, it turned into a small token in his hand. As he held it, he felt more strength coming to him. He tucked away the token into his pocket, beside one of his health potions and returned to his lane. Ryze was still there, not having recalled yet but regained some health due to his potions and natural regeneration.

Daten brought forth his knowledge of telepathy and called out to Nocturne. _"Nocturne, I need you to gank Ryze for me." _He waited for an answer for several seconds until he noticed Nocturne coming into a brush besides Ryze. "Payback time." Daten muttered, charging up his Redemption spell. Ryze raised an eyebrow, questioning slightly what Daten was doing. He visibly ignored him, however until Nocturne threw out his duskbringer, landing it on Ryze. At that instant, Daten threw out his orb, striking Ryze head on. the rogue mage snared Nocturne, turning to run. Daten channeled magic to his wings and let out a crippling sorrow towards Ryze, managing to slow his escape. It was quickly followed up by Nocturne fearing him, causing him to wander around aimlessly in confusion.

"Mine now, bookworm!" Daten shouted, flying after Ryze with his wings. He charged up another Redemption spell and threw it out, hitting Ryze in the back. The illusion above his head was reaching low and Daten was outrunning him. He threw out a few basic attacks, the final one forcing Ryze to collapse to the ground, his tome falling from his hands. As his body went limp, the announcer's voice rang out.

_"First blood!"_

"Thanks, Nocturne." Daten said to the living nightmare currently returning to his jungle. He waited for his minions to come before he would begin damaging the tower. The purple minions came, forcing Daten to kill them so his minions could help him take on the tower. Nautilus' anchor came flying by, this time Daten ducked behind a minion, causing Nautilus to pull that instead. His health was reduced to half, likely from attacking a jungle camp, not expecting Ryze to die. Daten threw out a redemption spell, missing Nautilus. The latter closed the distance between them, his shield coming up as he did so. Daten ignored him as a threat and used his crippling sorrow, hitting and slowing the Titan of the Depths, but not doing any massive damage to him.

"You are in the deep end now!" Nautilus roared in his deep, eerie tone. He forced his anchor into the ground, his Depth Charge ultimate rushing towards Daten. As expected, it landed with him, knocking him up into the air, allowing Nautilus to hit him with a riptide before stopping any attempts to run with his basic attacks. Daten's life bar flashed infront of him as he tried to get Nautilus off of him with a Redemption. It did a fair amount of damage to him, but not enough. His Dredge Line off cooldown, Nautilus threw it out, the anchor digging through Daten's left wing, yanking him back to the large man. With one more swing of his anchor, Nautilus killed Daten, the poor boy falling to the floor. Before he blacked out into the cold grasp of death, his passive activated, killing Nautilus as well who stayed near his body.

Daten stood in the empty purgatory between life and death, awaiting respawn. He knew the concept of respawning, watching other matches before, but never expected it to be like this. He sat down and awaited his return to Summoner's Rift. After around 17 seconds, he was returned to the summoning platform with 970 gold. He bought an item by the name of Blasting Wand along with a sight ward. As he still had his two potions, he returned to the middle lane to see Ryze there, killing minions.

Ryze had no quip nor insult for Daten, prompting the latter to laugh to himself before he began slaying the small mindless creatures. After a short while of doing this, Daten realized he had not used his ultimate ability yet. Curious and eager to try it out, Daten began getting more aggressive towards Ryze, attempting to bait Nautilus back for another gank. The announcer's voice rang again.

_"An ally has been slain." _

Garen in the top-lane had died, likely from a successful gank from Nautilus. Daten ignored this and continued to focus on his lane. He threw down his sight ward into the bush towards the top-lane, preparing himself if Nautilus is to gank him. After a mere seconds, he was able to see Nautilus approaching. He waited for Nautilus to throw out his anchor. When he did, Daten allowed himself to get pulled in. It was a risky move, and Nautilus followed up with a Riptide. When Ryze closed in on Daten, the young mage decided to use his ultimate at that point.

Daten threw his head back and cried out, dark energy emanating from him in one discharge, as Phreak said. Upon three seconds, two more discharges were exerted. Both of the attackers had stayed in the range of Daten for all three, becoming stunned. His white hair turned black, as did his wings and dark runes appeared all over his body, just as normal from when he demonstrated it to Phreak before.

He wasted no time, immediately charging up a Redemption spell, casting it on Nautilus. It took out a large amount of his health, likely due to Daten's transformation empowering him. He turned for a crippling sorrow on Ryze, facing back to Nautilus to use his basic attacks on him. The two recovered from being stunned rather quickly, however their attacks did barely a thing due to Daten's increased magic resist. With a combination of his abilities, using Redemption whenever it was off cooldown, as well as baiting Nautilus into using his Dredge Line on Daten under his tower, he quickly disposed of the two. His transformation faded away as the announcer's voice boomed.

_"Double Kill!"_

"Well, that was heart-pounding, risky, and overall irrational." Daten said to himself, raising his wings to recall with a sliver of health. "And I like it." He said with a smile, flapping his wings and raising high into the sky As he was recalling, Miss Fortune had killed the enemy marksman, Graves. Nami had died to him, however. He shrugged and continued recalling, landing down at his summoning platform.

As he landed, Garen happened to respawn. "So, Garen, how are you doing up in your lane?" Daten teased slightly.

"Quiet." Garen said, picking up a giant's belt and strapping it on. It formed itself around to fit him, disappearing after it had done so. Garen marched off to his lane, leaving Daten there to shop. He had around 1200 gold from his killing spree, and decided to buy a Rabadon's Deathcap. He had nowhere near enough money for it, however, and decided to save up for a Needlessly Large Rod so he could build it into the Deathcap. He bought two health potions and a sight ward before going off to his lane. Ryze hadn't returned yet, so Daten simply killed minions, waiting the mage's return. After a short while, Ryze came back with a blue aura emanating from him.

Daten threw down his sight ward, wary of any ganks from Nautilus. This time, he placed it towards the bottom lane. Ryze threw a few spells at Daten, some of them hitting, yet not doing much. They both killed minions in silence until Ryze walked back to his tower and began to recall. His minions were at Daten's turret, however. Daten finished off the wave of minions and decided to go up to the top lane to help Garen out. He hid in the brush in the river, waiting for an opportunity.

Garen's lane opponent was Riven, the Exile. She could escape a situation with her stun, so Daten needed to be careful. When Riven got too close to Garen, Daten jumped in, attacking her with a crippling sorrow. Garen silenced her with his immediate ability, preventing her from stunning either of us. Daten threw out a redemption spell along with some basic attacks, dropping her health considerably low. Garen caught up to her and spun around, hitting Riven several times with his blade. Once he was done spinning, he drove his blade into the ground, activating his ultimate, Demacian Justice. The massive blade fell from the sky and struck Riven, killing her.

"Thank you." Garen said, falling back to avoid the minions' damage.

"Anytime." Daten responded, recalling. Daten landed at the summoning platform and bought his Needlessly Large Rod, along with Boots of Speed. He put away the token for the rod into his pocket, and slipped on the pair of boots. Why boots made him faster when he had wings, he would never know. He ignored this and went off to his lane to see Ryze attacking his turret. Daten raised his wings and flew over to his turret, hitting Ryze with a redemption spell, his newly bought item helping to do quite a lot of damage to Ryze. Ryze snared Daten and turned to run. Daten casted a crippling sorrow before the snare ran out, his Take Flight ability still up. When the snare disappeared, Daten flew to Ryze, managing to cast another Redemption spell before his Take Flight ran out, forcing him to clear out the minion wave pushing his tower.

_"An ally has been slain." _

Down in the bottom lane, Miss Fortune was killed by Graves, leaving Nami alone by herself. Daten finished off the minions and ran down to the bottom lane, his Take Flight on cooldown. He made it there to find Nami hiding behind her tower and Graves and his support, Sona, pushing it up. Daten sent out a crippling sorrow, managing to hit both of them. He followed up by running in between them and using his ultimate, stunning Sona, but Graves managing to get out of range of the three discharges. Nami attempted to snare Graves in her bubble, but he was too quick for her. Daten finished off Sona with a redemption spell, now focusing on Graves. Daten raised his black wings to follow Graves, his crippling sorrow now coming off cooldown. He casted it on Graves again, slowing him down, but not enough as he managed to escape to his tower successfully.

"Damn." Daten said, forcing himself out of this form. Then out of nowhere, he heard something quite unsettling.

"Darkness..."

Nocturne flew to Graves at ridiculous speed, managing to kill him directly under his tower. The nightmare escaped the tower successfully, walking away with a kill.

The match continued on in the same pattern, Daten's early start contributing to give him several kills upon Ryze, as well as the rest of his team. Garen remained fairly even with Riven until the laning phase was over. Daten's team met up at the middle lane to attempt a push. By that time, Daten had long since gotten a Rabadon's Deathcap, as well as a Zhonya's Hourglass, so he could easily kill most of their team, his current score being 6 kills and 3 deaths, getting caught by the enemy team a couple times.

As his team took out the second tower in the lane, the enemy team came at them from the base, Nautilus initiating the fight with his Dredge Line on Miss Fortune. Daten raised his wings, giving him enough speed to fly to Miss Fortune and slow the entirety of their team. Garen followed up with his Judgement ability, soon followed by Nami's Aqua Prison. While they were ensnared, Daten went into the middle of them and unleashed his ultimate, stunning everyone of them. He quickly killed Graves with his Redemption spell, followed up with basic attacks. Miss Fortune released a volley of bullets with her ultimate, Bullet Time, killing Sona as well as Ryze. Riven and Nautilus were quickly picked off as well, Daten's team overpowering them and eventually acing the entire enemy team. They ended the game by destroying their first nexus turret before they could respawn, super minions being spawned doing the rest as the enemy team could not deal with them quick enough. As the giant floating gem exploded, the announcers voice boomed, _"Victory!"_

As Daten was summoned back to the institute, he instantly received some congratulations from his fellow team-mates, even a few members of the enemy team doing so.

"Thanks, guys but I just got lucky." Daten said, attempting to stay humble.

"Well, keep up that luck, then." Miss Fortune said, walking away from the platform.

Daten smiled back and began following Ryze back to the mage wing before he was being summoned again. He appeared infront of Phreak, this time only him.

"Excellent work, Daten. You performed well in the field." Phreak said.

"Thank you."

"Your next test will begin tomorrow at dawn yet again. Be ready. You will not be matched up with the same champions again until your tests are complete. You are dismissed."

With that, Daten was summoned back to the mage wing, infront of his room. The door had remained closed, just as he left it. He opened the door and walked in, this time closing the door behind him. It was still early morning considering his match had only lasted around 35 minutes. He fell in his bed and took a short nap, not ever losing consciousness, but resting for a couple hours. When he finally got bored, he left his room and walked out of the mage wing in search of the cafeteria for breakfast. He managed to navigate his way to it, this time finding more champions there than he did yesterday. Before actually going for his food, he searched his pockets for money, only to be met with nothing.

"Well, damn." Daten said, turning around to go back. As he did, he heard a voice from inside the cafeteria.

"Hey! Angel boy!"

Daten turned back around to find that the voice was Miss Fortune, leaning against a wall eating a biscuit. She made a gesture for him to come to her, and he did so.

"You trying to get some food?" She asked bluntly.

Daten nodded, remaining silent.

"Here." She said, reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a bag of coins and tossed it to Daten. "There's about a thousand gold in there. Go get yourself some food. Besides, I owe you for today."

Daten thanked her and walked off to get his food, picking up an Ionian waffle as well as a biscuit, paying up 320 gold for it. He took his food and sat down at an empty table, eating in pure silence. He looked around and saw Riven from his last match at a table across from him, eating. She looked up and met eyes with Daten for a split second before he looked back down at his food.

_You're here for a reason, Daten. Don't get sidetracked. _He thought, eating his food in silence. As he ate, a hand came down on his table, followed by a slightly irritated female voice.

"Is there a problem... Zaunite?"

_So much for that idea._ Daten joked in his mind. He looked up to see Riven standing there, her broken sword in her free hand. "Yes, there is currently an angry Noxian staring at me. Speaking of race, care to tell me how you know I'm from Zaun?" Daten responded, remaining calm.

"I know one of _your_ kind when I see one." Riven retorted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Daten growled, moving away from the table to face Riven. His wings began glowing an eerie purple colour as dark energy surged through them. The two were now beginning to draw a slight crowd as most champions in the cafeteria were staring at them. "Listen closely. I may be Zaunite, but I'm nothing like those monsters you see out there. After all, you're a Noxian. You think you're any better?" Daten snapped back.

"How dare you!" Riven shouted, picking up her sword from her side. Immediately, before another action could be made, a green entity came between the two, separating them. The entity was none other than Zac, the Secret Weapon.

"You need to calm down. Both of you." He demanded. His mellow demeanor still overtook his forcefulness, however.

Daten scoffed in frustration, his wings losing their eerie glow. He glanced up to see his hair, or at least what of it he could see, was turning grey. He closed his eyes and sighed, the purity coming back. Riven had turned and gone back to her table, still less than pleased. The crowd watching the little altercation had faded now, some semblance of order returning to the room. Daten left what was remaining of his food there and left the area, heading back to the mage wing.

**A/N Ermahgerd, 8000 words, Batman! So, this new character is one I have already drawn out and once I finish up the drawing fully, I will use it for the story picture so you know what Daten looks like. Thanks for reading guys, and please review for I will give you cookies! If you want to play League with me, my summoner name is Master Jaman and I am in the North America region. I main Taric and Vi. Cause gems are truly outrageous. Anyways, once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
